


Earthbound

by sylph_feather



Series: Phanniemay 19 [11]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Gen, Introspection, Oneshot, Phanniemay, Phanniemay 2019, Short, Supernatural - Freeform, Surreal, confined, phanniemay 19, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylph_feather/pseuds/sylph_feather
Summary: Sometimes, he just wants to drift away.





	Earthbound

Sometimes, Danny swirls in the night air in Phantom form, dancing amongst the clouds to simply  _ relax.  _ If he goes go long without a good flight, Danny gets antsy, bouncy— and spends his time staring up, up, up, contemplating the expanse. 

The day… his friends don’t understand the earthbound torture.

His movements feel bound by weight; everything in his being longs for  _ nothing.  _ The effortlessness of weightlessness existence. 

The biggest part in curbing that desire to simply  _ drift  _ because  _ that’s not human!  _ is to take his nightly airborne strolls. 

Others are more subtle. 

Subconsciously, perhaps in a manner Danny himself does not realized, he finds himself inclined to high, open spaces. His gait is just a  _ little  _ too soft to be human, his body lighter than it should be. 

Still… the confines of the earth are not natural to his more ghostly nature. Being that it is half, Danny can  _ tolerate _ it— but he still  _ needs  _ it. Needs to drift, drift away, into the night’s embrace.

...Lately, the stars beckon more. 

_ Higher,  _ they say.  _ You always wanted to be an astronaut.  _

They reflect in his green eyes as Danny whispers  _ no.  _ There are things that tie him to the mortal plane more thoroughly than any ordinary ghost; he still lives his life, after all. 

_ They are just ties _ , whisper the stars in retort, some nights.  _ Chains, binding you down, trapping you. Come— higher, away.  _

Danny knows inherently this is the side pulling for him to be more ghostly; to give up those attachments. Perhaps even  _ fully die.  _ He doesn’t like to think about it, so just as every time those thoughts pop up, he shoves then down with a gruff  _ no.  _

_ You’ll drift one day,  _ is the warning he gets everytime in the back of his mind. Danny shoves that down too. 


End file.
